official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Funky Furby
The Funky Furby is a Special Edition Emoto-Tronic Furby. Released in 2006, It can dance to any music you play, and it can sing 3 short songs including: * Funky Furby Hip Hop * Sing Calypso Music, Be Happy All Day! '' * ''Twinkle Techno List of Funky Furbys About Unlike the 2005 Furbys, each Funky Furby has a tail with different colors in it. Due to poor sales in the USA, Funky Furbys were only sold in Canada, Spain, Australia, and the UK. Some English Funky Furbys were sold with a Furby Baby in a box labelled, "Exclusive Twin Pack". More special editions were planned, but were never released. Funky Furbys were sold for about 3 months in 2006 before being discontinued. This was around the time the 2005 Furbys production came to a halt. Exclusive twin pack.jpg|An "Exclusive Twin Pack" with a Funky Furby and Furby Baby Twin pack box back.jpg|The back of the box Color Combinations Funky Furbys were released in 3 color combinations: purple and two different shades of green, light pink and yellow, and a combination of two different shades of blue with purple and pink. The blue Funky Furbys were available only in Spanish, the light pink ones were available only in English, but the dark purple ones were available in both languages. Lacking Features Unlike the Furbys released in 2005, Funky Furbys cannot play red light green light or tell a story. Though Funky Furbys sometimes ask "Where Furby Baby?" like the 2005 Furbys do. Funky Furbys cannot interact with 2005 Furbys or the 2005 Furby Babies. They also do not have a "Try me" mode. Commercial The almost the entire original soundtrack for the commercial is currently lost. Actual footage of the commercial that was edited into a parody with the song Du Hast, is what remains of it. Only a few seconds of the commercial's original sound track can be heard at the start and at the end of the commercial. The commercial featured two girls playing with a purple and green Funky Furby. At the end of the commercial, one green and purple Funky Furby is seen with a blue Funky Furby that sings like an English-speaking Funky Furby. Jeff Chisamore's Funky Furby Commercial Parody vlcsnap-2017-12-14-20h35m49s557.png|A screenshot from the partially lost Funky Furby commercial Manual * Funky Furby Manual Copy Gallery Funky purple-green-2.jpg|The purple and green Funky Furby Furby funky prototype.jpg|A prototype gray and purple Funky Furby Funky-Furby-Imagen-clean-1024x884.jpg|The blue and purple Funky Furby Funkypink.png|Pink and yellow funky furby in box Img56.jpg|A Funky Furby appearing in a Spanish newspaper Funky-furby-2.jpg Yuyu1017yuyu-img450x600-1499254372hxjspl17339.jpg IMG_1697.JPG|All three of the Funky Furby colors IMG_1655.JPG IMG_1656.JPG IMG_1663.JPG File:S-l1600_(22).jpg|Light Pink and Yellow Funky Furby $_29.jpg|2005 Funky Furby (Purple/Green) Furby2005 azulmorado 01.JPG|Spanish Blue Funky Furby King Funky.jpg|Purple and green Funky furby presnetacion-funky-furbi_02030954.jpg|Beatriz Luengo introduces the Funky Furby in Madrid, Spain funky-furby-2.jpg Img56.jpg|An emoto-tronic Furby (possibly a Funky Furby), appearing on a page of a Spanish newspaper. funkyf.jpg Furby-28.jpg sfvdvfdb.jpg Videos Funky furby 2006 close up Funky Furby Sing All Songs With Lyrics Spanish Funky Furby Singing Three Songs! Category:Emoto-Tronic Furby Category:Funky Furby